


Ghoul Shipping

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Heat Sex, Jealousy, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Do you ship any ghouuuls?
Relationships: Aether Ghoul/Swiss Ghoul, Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Series: Ghost Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Ghoul Shipping

**Aether & Dewdrop**. 

Talk about pigtail pulling! Dew always wants his man’s attention on him and when Aether is too busy, well, Dew can overreact. To anyone else Dew is an absolute Dom, but Aether doesn’t put up with his posturing bullshit. He’ll let Dewdrop boss him around on stage, but once they’re back in their bunks, Dew knows he’s going to get it. Aether is the dad of the group and he’ll treat Dew like a petulant child if insists on acting like one.

He’ll take Dewdrop over his knee—Dew can squirm all he wants, but Aether has the muscle behind him. Now, Aether isn’t a sadist. He’s not punishing Dewdrop to get off on his pain. Dew has to want to be punished, has to admit he needs a spanking. Dewdrop gets all growly and probably nips at Aether—which doesn’t impress Aether at all—until he finally spits out that: yes, he’d like to be punished. 

Aether knows Dewdrop is just overly worked up and needs centering. He starts with 20 swats and adds 5 more for each nip that broke his skin. Aether finds that a firm, flat hand is usually enough to satisfy Dew … but on occasion Dew will ask him to use the ping pong paddle he swiped from one of their tour stops that he keeps for this express purpose.

He has Dewdrop keep count, which he does while snarling and spitting—but if his hard cock rutting against Aether’s thicc thigh is anything to go by, Dewdrop is getting what he wanted, getting lost in all the pleasurable sensations.

Aether would love to sooth the sting once he’s finished, but Dewdrop’s on him in a second, clambering into his lap and grappling with Aether’s mask. Unlike human lovers, Dew knows he can be as messy and sloppy with his open-mouthed kisses as possible. He loves grabbing onto Aether’s horns and smashing their mouths together as he grinds his crotch into Aether’s growing bulge.

Sometimes Dew will allow Aether to go soft and slow with him, letting Aether run his big hands down his sides and back, having him suck his long fingers—but when Dewdrop is in such a passion, Aether lets Dew manhandle him as he sees fit.

However, Aether already has an inkling for what Dew wants, and he’s already grabbing Dew by the ass so he can lay down without bucking Dew out of his lap. Dewdrop would bite your face off (no literally, there’s already been one unfortunate case that resulted in a lot of stitches) if you dared suggest he might like how easily Aether can lift him around, but—well, he does.

There’s much shifting around as they start to divest themselves and each other of their uniforms (The Cardinal gets tetchy when they rip them). Dewdrop is always pleased to see that Aether’s dick is just as hard and flushed as his own. He likes to lean down and take it into his mouth for a wet, sloppy blow job. Aether’s cock isn’t very long, but what it lacks in inches it more than makes up for in girth. Dew can’t suck him for long without getting an ache in his jaw, but he does it just long enough for Aether’s breaths to quicken and low whines to emanate from his throat. Sometimes Dewdrop will allow Aether to gently pet his head, but usually he’s still too worked up at this point for such softness.

When Dew deems Aether slick enough, he’ll finish with a pop before positioning himself above Aether and slowly lowering himself onto his cock, his claws digging into Aether’s meaty sides as he accommodates the stretch. His eyes rolling back and an abortive twitch of the hips is all that shows the effect this has on Aether. Dewdrop is growling and squirming in ecstasy as he gets used to being filled. Aether may be the gentler of the Ghouls, but he’s still a Ghoul and lying there motionless while surrounded by Dew’s tightness is beginning to grate on him. He gives Dew a low, throaty warning growl to move it along.

Dewdrop snaps at him in response, but begins to move himself up and down on Aether’s cock. Aether’s answer is more of an approving purr as he finally gets some friction on his throbbing hardness. Dew plants his hands down on Aether’s solid wall of a chest and doesn’t so much bounce as slam himself down into Aether’s lap over and over again. He loves how from this angle he can pretty much hit his prostrate on every shift.

Aether is panting and squirming underneath him with the effort of holding himself back, but he knows Dewdrop won’t tolerate him taking over until he’s close to blowing. Dew loves this, loves seeing his man a silently-begging mess just for him. That’s why he’ll let Aether grab and twist at his flesh, even though there really isn’t anything much to play with. It creates the most delicious bruises that Dew will admire in the mirror later until they fade.

The closer Dewdrop gets, the more tactile he is—he loves shoving his fingers down Aether’s throat as far as they’ll go before Aether starts coughing, loves pulling his mouth to the side to watch the saliva dribbles down his chin. (He’ll have to have those lips encircling his cock later.) Aether reaches around Dew, kneading his ass lightly before expertly pressing his thumb to where Dewdrop’s rim is stretched around him; he knows how crazy this drives Dew.

Unsurprisingly, Dewdrop hisses at the intensity and falters. Aether takes this as his cue to grab onto Dew’s hips for purchase and start really pounding up into him. Dew is writhing and letting out little “Uhns” with each punch. Aether grabs at the back of Dew’s neck with his big paw of a hand and directs Dewdrop down to kiss him. The combination of Aether sucking his tongue out of his mouth and the sweat-slick friction of his cock trapped between their stomachs has Dewdrop lighting up and cumming hard between them.

Dew’s too busy lost in his own orgasm to notices that Aether’s still pounding into him pretty hard before giving one final, deep thrust as he climaxes. Aether’s still twitching with the aftershocks when Dewdrop, hissing at the sudden overstimulation, stills him with a hand to his chest. Aether’s panting pretty hard and Dew can feel the rabbiting of his heart. He swipes his fingers through the mess on Aether’s stomach, rubbing some in and catching some up for Aether to suckle off his fingers.

Luckily with neither of them in heat, there’s no catching to be careful of, so Dewdrop can roll off Aether, thighs trembling, and snuggle into his solid side. Don’t call him out on it though.

Face.

Stitches.

* * *

Poor **Rain**. Rain has such a crush on Aether, but Aether doesn’t really see him like that. Also: Drewdrop would end him if he tried anything. He’s peeked in more than once at the sound of the two fucking, only to have Dewdrop snarl and give him the finger. (Dew is just insecure—he has this mistaken idea Aether would end up liking Rain better.) Rain’ll just carry his torch from afar …

* * *

**Mountain** just kinda stays out of all the drama. There are plenty of Siblings of Sin and other Ghouls around who are more than willing to climb him. He’s probably dabbled within the band, but after getting a better sense of all the dynamics, he’s out.

* * *

**Swiss** lives up to his name being pretty multi with the others. He swings in and out of the other Ghoul’s beds. He’s particularly interested in Dewdrop when Dew’s on his heat. Everyone can tell when Dew’s going into it—if his even shorter temper wasn’t a clue, his smell is exacerbated from running around on stage and the hot lights. It stirs something in Swiss and drives him crazy. Aether’s more than happy to let Swiss have Dew for the peaks of his heat—he doesn’t like to play _that_ hard, and he knows once Dewdrop’s hormones calm down, he’ll be sought out for a cuddle. (Dude, _stitches.)_

With Dewdrop’s musky heat-scent wafting around the stage, Swiss can’t help to egg Dew on—throwing picks at him, spitting water, shamelessly flirting with the Cardinal. It gets Dew’s blood boiling every time. Post-ritual they are a hot mess together. Swiss has wound Dewdrop up so much that he’s practically vibrating. Dew is spitting mad and circling him, growling out a warning—which is exactly what Swiss wants: he sees this fight for dominance as foreplay. 

There are no warning nips here—Swiss and Dewdrop aim to bite hard and break skin. It’s not a particularly pretty display: the two circle and lunge at each other, swiping out with claws until they’re both rolling around on the floor. They’re already covered in scratches and bruises, clothes slashed and torn (The Cardinal always tsks at the destruction of yet _another_ uniform), until one of them gets the upper hand. On his heat Dew’s a pretty consistent victor, finally manhandling Swiss onto his stomach so he can straddle his hips and bite down on the back of Swiss’s neck, rutting jerkily. 

(Not to say Swiss infrequently comes out on top—he’s been known to put Dewdrop in his place, fangs firmly clamped on Dew’s nape as he growls, shaking Dew’s scruff slightly until the smaller Ghoul stops squirming around. Either outcome is fine with Swiss—it’s going to be a long couple of days and Dew needs to be fucked as much as he needs to do the fucking.)

Dewdrop is pretty crazed at this point, hopped up on hormones and adrenaline, struggling with Swiss’s suspenders and ripping his pants at the seams. Swiss doesn’t put up much of fight—this was his goal anyway—just an obligatory struggle to keep Dew in his frenzied state. Dew’s mouth is watering hard, saliva leaking out as he gulps for air. He gets Swiss’s now bare ass in the air (rolling his eyes when he sees the plug already in there, which he hastily removes) and gives it a few love bites as he takes his hard cock out of his pants—he’d been at half-mast since they started rolling around and has only gotten consistently harder since he won. Maybe later he’ll tease Swiss’s prostrate with his long fingers, but right now Dewdrop can only think about the relief he’ll get from the burning under his skin by burying his dick in Swiss.

He yanks Swiss back onto him by the hips, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feeling of tightness around him, Swiss grunting in pleasure at the sensation of being filled. It’s not gentle, but that’s the point. Dew grabs onto Swiss’s horns (the masks got ripped off before they even hit the floor) to steady his thrusts. He pulls himself out just enough that he can forcefully slam back in. Swiss tries to counter as much as he can with his head yanked back and on all fours, but it’s not quite enough to get him there—Dewdrop’s cockhead is only grazing his prostate every couple of thrusts—and Dew’s pretty firmly in the mindset that Swiss will cum on his cock or not all. 

Swiss needn’t worry too much, though—the closer Dewdrop gets, the more he wants to see and feel Swiss come undone below him. Dew lets go of Swiss’s horns, so he can angle his head down. Swiss readily collapses into his own arms, letting Dew take the reigns fully. And—oh … _yes_, riGHT T H E R E . He’s moaning and keening now, hoping he cums before Dewdrop does, and the way Dewdrop is panting and gripping his hips means he’s not far off.

Dew plasters himself over Swiss’s back so he can lick and suck at the bite mark (that Swiss will wear proudly all week) that he left. The new angle and the feel of Dew’s hot mouth on such a vulnerable spot tips Swiss over the edge, his cock kicking as he shoots all over the floor. The feel of Swiss clenching around him and the sound of Swiss grunting in time to his climax has Dew giving one last, hard pump into Swiss before he’s growling out in pleasure at his own. His heat instincts take over, which has him pulling out before he’s caught so he can mark Swiss—a warning to the other Ghouls to stay away from his prize for the time being. Swiss huffs at the loss, but they’re just getting started.

If Swiss manages to best Dewdrop, there’s not really much change in the dynamic. Swiss may have won topping rights, but Dew’s going to lay him on his back and fuck himself as he sees fit, taking his pleasure from the other Ghoul. Which is fine for Swiss—he’s happy to lay back and let Dewdrop do all the work. He’ll even lend a helping, spit-slicked hand. Swiss loves the feeling of Dewdrop getting impossibly harder before he’s spilling over the tight fist of Swiss’s fingers. Dew’s so entranced by watching Swiss lick his spend off his fingers that Dew doesn’t even realize Swiss has gotten off until he tries to move and realizes he’s caught. 

That asshole.

And then there’s Rain. More often than not the other smol Ghoul just wants to be held and petted and adored. Swiss loves the feeling of the smaller Ghoul in his big spoon, who doesn’t even mind if Swiss ruts against him. Occasionally Rain will maneuver Swiss’s large hands into his pants where he can pet his dick. He loves the feeling of being held close and safe while he writhes under Swiss’s expert ministrations, the larger Ghoul’s head hooked over his shoulder so he can see the glistening pink head of Rain’s cock disappearing in his fist. 

Swiss knows Mountain will say no, but he still tries every so often. The look of utter incredulousness on the tall Ghoul’s face makes it worth it every time.

Aether is a trickier situation for Swiss. Dewdrop doesn’t even care about being a hypocrite, but he hates other Ghouls touching Aether. Dew usually only allows it if he can watch or—better yet—direct. Occasionally he’ll let Swiss fuck Aether, but Dew would much rather watch his man’s thighs tense and his ass flex as he pumps into Swiss. He’ll stand over the other two, directing a leg here, and hand there—now go fast, now slow down. He can be magnanimous, though—he always waits for his paramours to finish before making them open their mouths to take his cum as he jacks off over them.

Swiss loves it this way: Why tie himself to one Ghoul when he has a loftier goal in mind … (*cough* *cough*_ Copia _*cough* *cough)


End file.
